


Two Minus One

by sumweirdo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Death, Childbirth, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I only made Stephen the doctor because I thought it was clever, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony Stark, Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stillbirth, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Steve and Tony finally have their baby, along with other inconveniences.





	Two Minus One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting non-smut anywhere, please spare me if my writing is rusty.

"Oh god, I hope I didn't miss it."

Steve runs all the way to the hospital, not bothering to change out of his Captain America uniform. During a mission, he'd gotten a call that Tony was having his contractions early, even though the hospital assured that he wouldn't due until another month. Steve wanted to be there for this life changing moment. He only had a few moments to pick up an important thing from his bedroom before he left.

Steve bursts into the hospital, immediately rushing up to the front desk and demanding to see his husband who was in labor. The nurse told him to settle down, and Steve sighed and apologized for his behavior.

"Right this way sir," The kind woman lead him out of the waiting room. Steve could already hear Tony's screams and sobs of pain when they were getting closer to the room.

The nurse soon directed him outside of the room Tony was in. She wished him luck, and went back to her own whereabouts.

"Where's Steve?!" He heard Tony sob, before another ear splitting scream echoed the room, "Where's my fucking husband?!" 

Steve opened the door, before getting stopped and asked questions by the doctors.

"No, it's okay! That's him!" Tony said, relieved to see him but still in excruciating pain.

The doctors let Steve through, and he went to Tony's side, rubbing his arm, "Honey, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here earlier. The mission was longer than we thought," Steve said, looking at Tony's face scrunched in pain, shiny with sweat.

Tony took in a breath, lead by shaky pants, "It's okay.. I'm just so glad you're here.." 

Steve grinned softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a watermelon is ripping through me," Tony gritted through his teeth, before stifling a scream then gasping. 

"I can't- I can't do this! I can't do this Steve!"

Steve brushed his hair back softly, "Yes you can, Tony, I know you can, just breathe." 

"Please, make it stop!" Tony screamed, starting to cry.

Steve's eyes welled up into tears, he hated seeing him in pain like this, he held his hand in reassurance, "It'll be fine, Tony. I promise."

Tony felt the baby’s head break past him. He screamed, pushing as hard as he could, his walls stretching as it pushed down further.

Tony fell back against the pillow, sighing heavily, he used his hand to rub his face, feeling exhausted he groaned. "Oh god, when is this gonna be over?" 

"You're doing great, Mr. Stark. The head is out." The doctor called from his spot, supporting the head with the towel. 

Steve nodded, smiling at his husband, "Just a couple more pushes, dear." 

Tony braced himself once more as he pushed with the contractions, the baby's shoulders grinding as they were released from him, he cried out, more tears falling from his eyes, "Is it out?!" 

"Almost." The doctor reassured him, "One more, I think it'll be out." 

Tony gave it all he had, pushing and pushing, screaming painfully until finally the little boy''s cries erupted from under him. The brunette gasped when he heard the bawling infant. Steve smiled brightly, and kissed Tony's head, rubbing his shoulder.

"You did it. You did it, Tony." He repeated, tearing up when a baby boy was out into the world.

Tony laughed breathlessly, and leaned his head onto Steve, "Finally.."

Steve looked down at his crying son's face. Brown hair, and blue eyes. 8 pounds and 6 ounces. A healthy baby. Steve wiped his tears away, seeing how small he was contrasting with the doctors big hands. 

"He's so wonderful, Steve." Tony marveled his baby, "Oh God, look at what we've made..." 

Steve looked at his new child grinning gently, "A start of a new world."

Tony looked at the doctor, "Thank you, Doctor, uh.."

"Doctor Strange." He interrupted, smiling at the new parents, "But we're not quite done yet. That was only the first baby." Strange said, taking away the first born before Tony and Steve could even hold it.

That caught the parents by surprise. They looked at Strange and the other doctors stunned, eyes widening.

"First?!" They both exclaimed incredulously.

"Mr. Stark, you're having a second child. I need you to just calm down and breathe." Strange said straightforwardly, getting back in position between his patients legs.

Tony whined, and leaned his head back, "Here we go again." His face twisted up in pain, already feeling the other baby start to stretch him open.

"Just do exactly what you did before. It's gonna be alright, I promise," Steve encourages, holding Tony's hand tightly.

Tony nodded, sniffling as the pain came striking back, shooting through his body. He slammed his head back on the pillows, eyes squeezed shut tightly. The head was out in mere minutes, the rest was fairly easy. After three big painful pushes, the child was out, a little baby girl.

"There we are!" Strange held the second baby out as Tony leant back against the pillows, his chest heaving as he chuckled dryly, the pain finally subsided.

"Oh my god, we have two kids.." Steve ran a hand through his blonde hair, chuckling in disbelief at the unexpected second child, "Can we even handle that?"

"Who cares? It's our babies.. and we're gonna take care of them." Tony smiled wearily.

"Wait.. something's wrong.." Strange blinked, looking down at the baby in his hands. 

Hearing that sentence, the smiles were immediately wiped from the parent's faces.

"What is it?" One of the nurses peeked, and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the girl.

The parents couldn't see what was wrong with their kid but they could sense something was really wrong. Tony and Steve looked at each other in extreme anxiousness, their hearts dropping to their stomachs at those words. Possibly the worst sentence every parent would dread after giving birth.

Strange stood up, shielding the infant from the parent's sight. He handed one of the other doctors the baby, and they all started scrambling around the room, chattering lowly.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened? What happened to our baby?" Tony asked, tearing up more, panting and sweating in fear that the unthinkable happened.

Steve's blue eyes flickered everywhere, detecting the tension in the room, and the concerned looks on the doctors faces.

"I'm scared, Steve." Tony looked at his lover, his expression distraught as hair stuck to his head from the sweat.

"Everything's gonna be fine.." Steve caressed his cheek, though not being sure himself.

"Are you sure?" 

The air was heavy with that question then Steve moved his head by an inch, "Yes."

Tony sighed, and nodded slowly, hoping his husband's words were inevitable.

Soon, Doctor Strange came back to the parents with their first born, which they cleansed, and gave it to Tony.

Tony looked down at his son, his chubby cheeks and smooth skin. He cracked a small, tired smile, looking at his newborn son. Steve came up, and gently touched his slick brown hair. They still wanted a damn explanation for what happened to his second baby. Steve was about to ask about it but Strange spoke right before him.

"There were some... Complications during the second child's birth." Strange said, trying to keep it professional.

"What happened?" Steve asked, both of their gazes glued to the doctor.

"She.. didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Strange looked at them sorrowfully.

Their hearts ached and shattered into a million pieces. Tears flowed down their faces, not believing any of this was actually real. It had to be some horrid nightmare, but it was all reality.

Strange turned to leave the room.

"Wait.. I want to see her." Tony said, stopping the male in his tracks.

Steve looked at his partner, "Honey, are you sure about this?" He rubs his arm, though he wanted to see her as well.

"Yes. Please. I want to say goodbye to my little girl." Tony said, looking at the doctor through the blurriness his tears caused.

Strange paused, before leaving the room. A couple of minutes later, he came back with a towel covering their deceased baby. 

"I want to hold her. Just for a little bit. Please." Tony gave desperate eyes.

The doctor complies. Steve takes the boy from his hands, and Strange gives Tony the lifeless baby.

The brunette's eyes immediately bursts with hot tears when he saw that her small body was a little blue. No blood running through her, no heartbeat, no sense of life. Steve leaned over to see her, crying as much as his lover when he saw his second child that could've been.

"She's so beautiful." Steve said through soft sobs, before leaning back and caressing their son.

After a few moments of mourning, Tony handed the dead child back to the doctor, his heart wrenching when Strange took her somewhere else.

"Goodbye, Morgan." He said in a hushed tone, and closed his eyes with running tears.

The room was dead silent. Only hospital gear and doctors walking around were heard. 

"I can't believe I killed her." Tony said after a few minutes, closing his eyes in shame.

Steve looked at him, caressing his shoulder, "Tony, don't say that. We don't know what could have possibly happened. It just.. well, it happened." He sighed, kissing his cheek.

"I did something wrong, I know I did."

"Everything has to happen for a reason. Even if you don't want it to."

Tony doesn't argue even though he disagrees. 

More silence after that. The desolation was finally broken when the faithful coos of their baby boy started to sound. They both looked down, being relieved that they had at least one living child. 

"Peter looks just like you." Steve said, as the baby yawned, showing his slightly white tongue, little mouth and gums.

"He has your eyes, Steve." Tony said, touching the silk hair.

"What's gonna be his middle name?" 

"I want you to pick." Tony looks at his husband.

"How about.. Benjamin?" Steve tilts his head, "Unless that's a little.. 'old-fashioned'."

"No, no. That's good. That's great. It's perfect." Tony smiles.

"Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers." 

____________________________________

Peter's cries echoed into the quiet night, alarming the parents. Tony grunted, and turned onto his side. Steve didn't want to wake his lover, he carefully gets out of bed, and strolls over to his child's room.

There, Peter wailed, squirming in his crib, tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. Steve walked towards the crib, frowning.

"Aw, Peter.." Steve picked up the bawling infant, keeping him safe in his arms. He sighs, when Peter started to cry harder, moving around in his huge arms.

Steve noticed a Captain America pacifier that was located inside of his crib. He picked it up, and placed it in the infants mouth, rocking him. Peter's cries turned into small whimpers before he became completely silent, sucking on the pacifier as his eyes started to close. Steve smiled, and kissed his son's forehead. He carefully placed him back in the crib, and the baby slept soundly, softly snoring.

"Aw." Tony chuckled softly, standing at the doorway, wrapped around in a white robe.

Steve turned around startled, "Oh, you scared me.. I tried not to wake you.." 

"I know, but.." Tony walks over to Steve beside the crib, looking down at the baby, "I missed you."

Steve smiled gently, and puts an arm on Tony's shoulder, "I wasn't even out for five minutes, though."

"I just.. I kinda feel like I can't sleep without you next to me, you know?" Tony leans his head on Steve.

Steve lightly sniffs his hair, closing his eyes, "How about we sleep now, then?"

The genius takes a minute to answer, wanting to look at his sleeping baby a little more. He nods, before leaning over and kissing his child's head. He frowns with a sigh, and Steve could tell something was bothering him.

"Are you alright?"

Tony closes his eyes, "I just imagined what it would be like if Morgan made it.."

Steve nods, "Yeah, me too.. who knows.. maybe we could try again sometime." He mutters softly.

Tony opens his eyes and looks at Steve, "Really?"

"If you want.. of course we don't have to do it now.. you're not even fertile, but I was just-"

"We could. One day," Tony turns back to Peter, "Twins would've been such a hassle." 

Steve hums in agreement and rubs his back, returning his head back to his shoulder. The two stand there for a bit more, cherishing the sweet, resting look on their child's face.

"Alright, now I think we should go." Tony grabs his husband's hand, and they both headed back into the bedroom, where the two slept peacefully.


End file.
